habiticafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Paramètres
Traduit de '''Settings' Les '''Paramètres '''sont accessibles par l'icône en forme d'engrenage en haut à droite de l'interface de Habitica. Cliquez sur l'icône, puis sur "Site" dans le menu déroulant (lien direct). Sous-section des paramètres La sous-section des "Paramètres" de la page des paramètres contrôle quelques options mineures du jeu que vous pouvez modifier selon vos préférences. *'Langage :' Habitica est paramétré en anglais par défaut, mais d'autres langues sont disponibles. certaines traductions peuvent être incomplètes. Si vous avez quelques talents linguistiques et souhaitez participer, allez voir la page Guide des Linguistes. *'Montrer le Bandeau :' cette case une fois cochée affiche votre avatar, les membres de votre équipe et les différentes barres de points. *'Bandeau fixe :' fixe le bandeau en haut de l'écran. Si vous décochez cette case, le bandeau défile avec le reste de la page. * '''Ouvrir une nouvelle tâche dans le mode modification :' lorsque vous créez de nouvelles tâches, l'écran de modification apparaît aussitôt. *'Liste des étiquettes réduite à l'ouverture des tâches :' les Étiquettes dans l'écran de modification sont cachées par défaut et s'affichent si l'on clique dessus. *'Options Avancées des tâches réduites :' Les Options avancées du mode modification sont cachées par défaut et s'affichent si l'on clique dessus. *'Mettre par défaut les Quotidiennes dans l'onglet "à faire" :' la colonne des Quotidiennes affiche l'onglet "À Faire" par défaut (et non "Toutes") afin de ne montrer que les Quotidiennes actives pour ce jour. *'Montrer la visite guidée :' ce bouton relance le tutoriel du jeu. *'Montrer Bailey :' ce bouton rappelle Bailey, qui apparaît dans la barre d'outils. Cliquer sur Bailey ouvre la fenêtre des nouvelles, qui contient les dernières annonces de Habitica. Bailey peut être cachée en cliquant sur le bouton "Renvoyer la messagère". Pour garder Bailey, cliquez sur "Rappelez-le moi plus tard". *'Corriger les valeurs du personnage :' vous pouvez modifier manuellement vos valeurs, comme votre santé, votre mana et votre or. Cela peut être utile si une erreur a affecté ces valeurs. *'Inviter des ami·e·s :' vous pouvez inviter des connaissances à rejoindre votre équipe, soit par leur numéro ID sur Habitica, soit en leur envoyant un courriel si elles ne jouent pas encore. *'Montrer la visite guidée des classes :' relance la visite guidée du système de classes. Heure personnalisée de début de journée L'heure personnalisée de début de journée (voir Cron) est l’heure à laquelle votre jour commence et se termine dans le monde de Habitica ; toutes les tâches enregistrent le passage à un autre jour. Par défaut, la journée commence à minuit de votre fuseau horaire, selon l’horloge de l’appareil sur lequel vous jouez. L’horloge personnalisée fnctionne sur 24 heures. Le début de la journée peut être modifié selon vos besoins. Pour cela, entrez une heure entre 0 et 24. Attention, il doit être noté que c’est une fonction expérimentale et que certaines personnes ont eu des soucis avec. Il vaut mieux avoir achevé vos Quotidiennes de la journée avant de modifier ce paramètre. Si vous changez pour une heure de début de journée trop proche de l’heure actuelle, le changement ne sera appliqué que le lendemain. Enregistrement (registration) Cette zone affiche votre adresse courriel et vous permet de changer votre mot de passe et votre nom d'utilisateur - le nom avec lequel vous vous connectez. Cliquez sur "Postez" pour enregistrer vos changements. Changer d’adresse courriel Pour changer votre adresse courriel, envoyez un courrier à admin@habitica.com. Incluez votre ancienne et votre nouvelle adresse courriel ainsi que votre ID d’utilisateur. Avoir plus d’un compte Il est tout à fait possible d’avoir plus d’un compte. Vous aurez cependant besoin d’une adresse courriel différente pour chaque compte. Certaines personnes préfèrent avoir des comptes supplémentaires afin de mieux voir leur progression ou de ludifier différentes parties de leur vie. Par exemple : *leurs études de langue *leur activité physique et tâches personnelles comme le jogging, le sport, le ménage *le travail et la productivité Zone de Danger Aprochez-vous avec prudence.. Les paramètres de cette section ont des effets drastiques et permanents sur votre compte Habitica. À moins de vouloir lancer une de ces actions, évitez cette zone car elles sont irréversibles. Réinitialiser le compte Lorsque vous cliquez sur ce bouton, il ouvre une fenêtre qui dit : "WARNING! This resets many parts of your account. This is highly discouraged, but some people find it useful in the beginning after playing with the site for a short time." Vous perdrez vos niveaux, votre or et vos Points d’Expérience. Toutes vos tâches seront supprimées définitivement et vous en perdrez l’historique. Vous perdrez tout votre Équipement mais vous pourrez tout racheter, y compris les pièces en édition limitée et les Cadeaux Mystère de l’abonnement que vous possédiez (pour les pièces spécifiques à une classe, vous aurez besoin de faire partie de celle-ci).s Vous conserverez votre classe actuelle(1) ainsi que vos familiers et montures. (Vous garderez également tout objet pouvant être acheté avec des gemmes comme les œufs, les Potions d’éclosion, les parchemins de quête, la nourriture, les potions spéciales, les éléments de personalisation de votre avatar, les Arrières-plans et les gemmes elles-mêmes. Vous conserverez aussi les succès que vous avez gagnés. Vous préférerez peut-être utiliser un Orbe de Renaissance à la place, qui est une option moins risquée et gardera vos tâches en mémoire." Important : Vous DEVEZ lire cette description avec attention au cas où ces actions auraient changé depuis la dernière mise à jour du wiki ! (Une alternative moins dangereuse, disponible pour quelques Gemmes est l’Orbe de Renaissance.) (1)Lorsque vous réinitialisez votre compte, votre page de Caractéristiques affiche la classe à laquelle vous apparteniez avant la réinitialisation, et la Boutique propose l’équipement de cette classe. Lorsque vous atteindrez le niveau 10, vous n’aurez PAS l’option de choisir une nouvelle classe. Lorsque vos Compétences se débloqueront, ce seront celles que vous aviez avant de réinitialiser. Supprimer un compte Ce bouton supprime définitivement votre compte. Lorsque vous cliquez sur ce bouton, il ouvre une fenêtre qui dit : "Are you sure? This will delete your account forever, and it can never be restored! You will need to register a new account to use Habitica again. Les Gemmes économisées ou dépensées ne seront pas remboursées. If you're absolutely certain, type DELETE into the text box below." Ancien Tutoriel Le tutoriel ci-dessous fournit quelques informations à propos des paramètres, mais les instructions de navigation sont obsolètes. en:Settings Catégorie:Mécaniques Catégorie:Paramètres et Options